hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KMJ
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:09c150green800.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 07:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! No links to sales allowed Please stop linking your pictures to sales - it's not allowed. I've already undone the ones I found.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 06:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) www.kmjdiecast.com is NOT a sales page! a person has to click thru that page to get to any sales, that page is my info page and my blog page. There is NO rule to link to this type of page Please stop removing my links there is NOTHING wrong with what I am doing and I will continue to link my images. :::You are promoting your own site. This is a public wiki, not a promotional site. Next to that: it's annoying to get redirected when you click on an image/a photo. So please, don't do it again. You are already doing a amazing job adding all those pictures. Use your profile page for the promotion of your site. Keep images link-free. Stephan3321 (talk) 10:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nothing wrong with what I do :::::I am not saying it's wrong, I am saying we rather don't have it here. You have a profile page for that stuff. Stephan3321 (talk) 10:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::One of the things prohibited on this Hot Wheels Wiki is to use images here to link to off-site places. See this link for proof of that: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Editing_Rules_and_Guidelines. So what you're doing is not allowed and it will cease immediately. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 05:00, November 18, 2015 (UTC)